Fire and Ice
by XxSakuraBiyorixX
Summary: Out of the rubble of Mordor comes the girl with no mother, daughter to one of the darkest figures in all of Middle Earth. Confused and alone, she searches for answers. Though she's finally escaped the dark grasp of her father, will she be able to find the true reason he kept her under lock and key? And can she keep hold of the only elf who believes in her? LegolasxOC
1. Chapter 1

To say in the least, I was not always one to confide in others. Being a solitary person, I'd never even really talked to anyone besides my father or the orks that guarded my room and brought me food. I'd never known my mother and outsiders were forbidden from entering my place of rest.

I had asked my father about this countless times, I had begged him to let me go out into the world and experience life myself. But in the end he was a typical father, far too protective of me to even think about me going out into the real world.

Well, that was what I thought.

It turned out the truth was far different than what I had ever imagined. I had never imagined the only being on this earth that I _knew _so well could have turned his back on me without me ever knowing. It wasn't until after the fall, when I was left alone and starving and broken, that I was finally brought to see the true reason of my imprisonment.

It all started on the day when the ground began to shake...

I had been fast asleep, dreaming of what could be on the other side of the reinforced stone walls I was kept hidden behind, when the rumbling began. Like a slow boil from the center of the very earth itself, the walls around me were cracking and all of sudden I was jolted out of my slumber and into the bitter cold of reality.

I opened my eyes to find the light fixtures crashing to the ground extinguished as I was thrown into darkness. My advanced night vision from being holed up in this terrible place had at least done me some good, because I was still able to see. I was able to watch as the orks outside the barred door were crushed under the falling debris and a sudden thought caught me surprise.

_I could go free. _

Beyond those orks there was no one stopping me from exiting this hell and being cast into the mysterious unknown.

It took me only a mere second before I was kicking the bars out of the way, most of them already weakened by the crumbling fortress and made my way towards the stairs.

Though unsteady and crumbling, I made my way to the top of the stone stairs. I was unable to take in all my surroundings though I looked around frantically so I could escape before my father found me. And that was when I saw it.

It was a single black tower, full of gargoyles and darkness. And atop it was the eye, the burning red eye that I had grown to know so well.

It was the eye of my father.

Though for nearly a hundred years I had not seen my father anywhere other than my dreams, somehow I had a false notion that he was still _okay._ He just didn't have the time to come down to my chambers and greet me properly, that was all. But this...

How had my father fell from power in such a short amount of time? How had he fallen so far that only his eye remained, ever watching over the toils of this place?

In the same moment that I had discovered the downfall of my father did my world come crashing down upon me... literally.

The tower began it's crumbling decent to the ground, black smoke and rock rising to form great clouds of dust. Behind it the mountain started to explode, spilling magma and volcanic ash everywhere.

Scared for my life I put my despair behind and ran full-speed towards the gate. It seemed so far away, a few minutes run at least, and here I was with the ground collapsing around me. I couldn't breathe, smoke was surrounding me and infiltrating my lungs. My hope was waning and I began to accept my imminent death.

And then I saw just past the open gate, there were orks in mid-battle with a kind I had never seen before. They were pale, like me, and some of them had dark hair, also like me. These people could help me finally understand who I was. After an age-long battle of not understanding why I was so different from all the rest of the orks and even the dark figure of my father, they could help me piece it all together.

I pushed through orks as if they were nothing. I was close to the gate, so close I could see the mountains beyond.

As I gained my strength, behind me the eye of my father burst, sending out a burst of energy that sent me flying just past the gate and up against a very large ork who looked more terrified than even I was.

I pushed away from him, hoping none of them recognized me as I fought long and hard to get to _those people._ The only people who would be able to answer my questions were there, just in front of me.

Then the inevitable happened.

The ground began to crumble beneath my feet and my only chance was to veer to my left and cling onto the rock wall that still stood. I gave one last look to the people who would most certainly give me _some kind _of insight into my life, before I groaned inwardly, choosing my own life over knowledge and going for a running jump towards the stone.

I leaped over ork carcasses and falling rock, using my inhuman strength to heave myself up a few more inches until I latched myself onto the wall, hanging there helplessly as the only world I'd ever known came crumbling down around me.

I watched as the victorious army cheered then grew silent as they watched Mount Doom explode. It was when those large winged animals flew towards the very source of volcanic destruction that fatigue began to weigh on me. My hands grew slippery and continuous rubble was still falling to the point that I had to hide in a small crevice in the cliff for shelter.

I crawled to safety with a broken leg, most likely caused by the falling debris that had caused me to hide in the first place, I didn't remember. After a few minutes my vision began to grow blurry and I was unable to tell what was happening around me until finally I gave in to sleep.

But that was only where the story begins, not at all how it ends.

**A/N: Until I get the sequel to Daughter of the Dragon in check, I'll be writing this little piece. It's a little different than your average LOTR fanfiction, so bare with me. Reviews are kindly welcomed. :) **


	2. Chapter 2

I awoke slowly as the break of dawn peaked over the mountain tops. The light seeped through the crack of rock I had slipped through, and it surprised me. At first I wasn't sure what it was, thinking maybe there was a candle lit outside, for I had never seen the light of day from my cell far below the surface.

Slowly but surely I crawled towards the opening again, squeezing myself through to get a better look at the light. It took me a moment to catch my breath at what I saw...

This place was beautiful. Surely I was no longer in the gloom and doom of Mordor, no. Now as I made my way out of the crevice I stepped into a whole new world... The plains led to mountains capped with the fairest snow, and in the far distance I could see marshes and sky... Such an endless sky.

It was difficult but I slowly made my way to my feet, standing there for a few moments and enjoying the scenery for the first time.

Eventually I snapped out of it, my eyes turning to look back at the fallen Black Gate. My heart broke just a little when I realized I had lost my father, but the remaining pieces rejoiced in freedom. My eyes searched for those _people_, the ones I had been so desperate to reach, but sadly I did not find them.

I lowered my head, realizing I had been asleep for far too long. Now, I was alone. I had no hope left to figuring out who I was, not now. I was left in this beautiful world without another soul to cling to, and it made me just sad enough to cry.

Through my tears I could make out that I was far above what was left of the crumbling ground outside of the broken Black Gate. Soon enough I was going to have to climb down, I knew that.

_Might as well start now. _A voice inside my head told me. I sighed, knowing this was going to be torture on my broken leg, but it had to be done.

Half an hour later, I dropped from the crumbling wall down a few feet to the ground. I gained my bearings, trying to make sure I didn't fall into the large gaping hole that had swallowed up ten thousand orks merely a few hours before. Pacing back a few steps I took one last look at Mordor...

It saddened a dark part of me that still stayed connected to my father, but the rest of my spirit was glad to be rid of that prison. Never again did I wish to set foot past those retched gates again, therefore I turned on my heel, taking several haughty steps towards the marshlands.

That was when I realized... I had no idea where I was going.

This world was entirely new to me, who knew what dangers could await in those marshes or even beyond. I wasn't entirely sure I wanted to risk it. I didn't know where I needed to go or what I needed to do, all I knew is those marshes didn't look like they held _any _living thing.

So I turned in a circle, looking all around me for some place that I could go that didn't look like it would swallow me whole and chew me to bits. So far the only leads I had were to my right. There was a long stretch of land that went as far as even my eyes could see. I figured that was my best bet, so I took a deep breath, saying a little prayer just before I set out on my way.

It had been weeks and I was hobbling along towards the only tree line I had seen on my entire venture. I was thirsty and my wound hadn't entirely healed. I had hardly stopped to rest for more than a few hours at a time, never falling asleep during the dark of night. For I knew that when the sun went down the most vile monsters lurked about.

I finally reached the forest, gasping as I collapsed against a rather large tree trunk. It was only when I touched the tree that I got a terrible feeling in my stomach, one that only my father had given me before. I shied away from the tree, frowning in disgust as I recognized the lingering darkness at my finger tips.

I looked into the forest, seeing the vast array of darkness and shadows leading down a dark and dreary pathway covered in vines. The sky wasn't visible here, and it sent a chill through my bones. But behind me the sun was setting, and I couldn't stay in one place for long.

So I gritted my teeth and set out forward, tree branches crunching under my feet. I could hardly take the uneasy feeling in my bones as I took a few more steps in, my eyes watching carefully my surroundings as everything grew dark. There were no stars visible from where I stood, there was no sense of hope or happiness left, even if there hadn't been any in the first place.

After an hour or so of walking into the deserted nothingness of this forest my thirst began to rise again. Soon enough I happened upon a stream and I collapsed next to it like a child begging for candy. But in my haste I hardly noticed the sparkling color of this water, yet with my fingertips merely a centimeter from the surface, I paused.

Tilting my head and looking at it intently. There was something off about this water...

However I didn't have time to think about what was wrong with it, since there was a sudden rustling in the leaves to my right. I turned my head fast, my eyes scanning the woods carefully until they rested just past the dark looming shadows of the forest at nighttime, and upon something rather different.

It thought it was being sneaky, lurking on it's prey for a good midnight snack. But I could see right through it's shadow camouflage and straight into it's evil little heart. It was a large black spider, eight legs and too many eyes to count. It seemed starving as if it hadn't eaten in ages.

I moved back slowly, hoping that maybe I could run away. For even though I had eluded it's element of surprise, I had no idea how to kill the thing or even wound it for that matter.

However, for good measure I grabbed a large stick rather stealthily as I descended backwards. Once I was behind a tree, I made a run for it.

Though the spider was just as fast as me and was undoubtedly running after me, I had the advantage of more leg power and higher jumps. I took to the trees, scaling up until I was high enough to where the spider couldn't reach me. And at that I jumped to the next tree, and then the next.

The spider, no matter how quick, was having trouble keeping up with me now. I changed directions, heading slightly west to where I could see through a break in the trees. This, however, was apparently a mistake, for as soon as I jumped out of the tree and into the clearing, I was surrounded.

There had to be at least ten of those over-sized house-arachnids, all with their thousands of beady eyes on me. It was unsettling to say in the least because now I was screwed. All I had was a large, pointy stick to defend myself against these horrid creatures, but somehow I got slightly distracted by the large fortress that serves as a backdrop to our charade.

It rested atop a mountain, looming over in all it's darkness. It fit in with the forest and the demon spiders quite well, I'll at least give it that. It gave off a black aura of evil magic, and I didn't like it in the least.

"Dinner time." The spiders said in a language I hadn't heard before, but had read about several times in the books I had been allowed to read.

It was the common-tongue, the language of men. My father had constantly made fun of it, saying it was soon to be the language of his slaves, but I didn't really understand what he was saying until now. Maybe those people who stood outside the gate were men... Maybe _I _was a man? I'm wasn't sure, it was all quite confusing.

I snapped out of it however with one of the spiders got too greedy and lunged for me. Like clockwork I stabbed the tree branch up into his exoskeleton, jabbing him through the mouth. He screeched before falling back, taking my beloved stick with him.

"I like them when they fight back." Another spider said.

They began circling me slowly, delaying the inevitable as I stayed crouched and ready to defend myself until my untimely death, something I wasn't all too thrilled about since I had _just _gained my freedom.

**a/n: you know, I really do like reviews. just saying... as long as they're not like "you suck, go die!" they usually make me happy. :) 3**


	3. Chapter 3

When they dove for me I jumped out of their way, kicking one in the head and knocking it back before ducking as it struck. I struck one in the head before it knocked me back against a tree, holding me their with one of it's hairy legs. I cried out, feeling it's pointy hairs digging into my skin. It raised it's disgusting leg to run me through, snapping it's mouth at me.

I tried to move so it wouldn't hit me, but it's arm went straight through my left side. And the pain radiated through me like a poison. I couldn't breathe, I was gasping for air uselessly. I felt anger and regret. I shouldn't have left, I should've stayed and died with my father. But every part of me wanted to be free, I wanted to live life outside of that prison that I had dwelt in for so many years.

I opened my eyes, not at all noticing their red glow. Everything was tinted the shade of blood and power radiated from inside me. The spider that held me down screamed, falling back and holding it's burnt leg in agony.

"What are you?!" One of the other monsters demanded.

I only looked at him, not knowing my words before they escaped my lips. I didn't know what was happening to me, I wasn't in full control of myself.

"_Azatul*_..." I whispered, just loud enough for myself. "_Takhabork dalgum**_!"

The spiders fell back in horror.

"You speak... the Black Speech of Mordor." One of them muttered as they moved back. "Forgive us, my lady! We did not know!"

As they fell back I stepped forward, my red eyes glaring holes through them. I felt so powerful, so full of life. I felt as if I could survive anything.

I moved forward, grabbing a spider and throwing it against a tree before turning and ripping another one in half. I was strong I was scaring myself, even more than usual. I didn't have control of my limbs as I took every single spider and spread their guts across the courtyard. They screamed and ran and begged for mercy, but I would hear none of it. When I should've just simply been running away I was ripping them mercilessly to shreds...

Who was I?

Though I had experienced angry tantrums before, none had ever escalated this quickly. The only other time I remember actually killing something was them I smashed an orks head against the wall repeatedly simply because he was trying to rape me. But that was nearly two hundred years ago.

Now I had slaughtered an entire clan of giant spiders and I stood upon their ruin, my red gaze fading and my hands covered in their gooey green blood. I fell to my knees, not believing what I had done. I was a monster...

I looked up after a few moments, at the fortress that seemed to smile down on me in pride at the hidious thing I had just done. I fell back away from it as it shadows grew closer and closer...

I was so frightened.

I was driven out of the clearing and away from the fortress, running top speed through the trees for what seemed like days. I just couldn't get far enough. When I had finally exhausted myself out, I didn't know where I was. I was still in the vast forest that I should have _never _stepped foot in the first place, I knew that much.

To my left was the stream, most likely the same one I had encountered before, but I didn't dare drink from it. Instead I stepped forward, looking at my reflection in terror.

My pale skin was stained with dirt and leaves, my florescent green eyes looking back at me, frightened. The long black tresses that hung far past my own shoulders was somewhat matted yet still silky smooth. The cloths I was wearing, a long sheer black dress that was more meant for party's rather than traveling through the woods, was just as torn as the cloak I had pinned around my neck. Though I had my hood up, my golden circlet was still visible around my forehead.

I cried, not sure why but knowing it was high time I did. I had no idea what was going on, everything was just so new to me. Every since I had left that cell that held me captive for thousands of years, I was lost. But most of all, I was alone.

Or was I?

I paused in my crying, looking around as I sensed a presence nearby. I hid my face with my hood, knowing whoever it was they couldn't be good news if they were wandering this forest. I turned quickly, with just enough time to dodge the arrow that flew past my face.

I fell back in the leaves, startled by whatever new presence this was, and scared. I crawled back as a tall, lean figure stepped over a few tree trunks towards me, his bow aimed straight at my head.

I took in his image, first of all noticing he looked _far more _like me than the spiders did. He was fair skinned, with pin-straight blond hair and bright blue eyes. And pointed ears, just like me! I smiled through the tears that still stained my face, I had found someone like me!

"Who are you?!" He demanded. "Show your face!"

I lifted my head, the smile gone and replaced with a look of fear yet again. I winced at his words before pushing off my hood and exposing my face.

Instantly his demeanor softened and he lowered his bow. He looked at me strangely, as if he was surprised and...worried? I wasn't very good with facial expressions since the only one's I'd really gotten acquainted with were the moronic ones the orcs shared, but of this I was pretty sure.

I decided to speak just to make sure.

"Help..." I said in an uncertain tone.

My voice was rough from not speaking for so long, seeing as I honestly didn't remember the last time I used my vocal chords. I looked up at him with the most helpless eyes I could manage, because that's honestly what I was. I _needed _his help to even survive.

"What's your name?" He asked me, holding out a hand to me.

I glanced down at my hand, noticing it was still covered in the vile spiders guts. I gulped before quickly getting up without his help. If he knew what I'd done, surely he'd shun me and leave me here to die.

I tried to muster up all of the common-tongue I could remember, not entirely fluent in the language seeing as I had only studied it in books.

"I...am... Ithilwen." I told him softly, trying to muster up enough courage to raise my voice just a bit.

"Ithilwen, _le suilon._" (I greet you.) He said with a king yet still slightly confused smile.

I panicked, for he had changed languages again. I was trying so hard to remember which one he spoke then when it hit me. This was one language I was sure I knew, Elvish. Besides the dark, harsh speech my father always spoke to me, somewhere in the back of my mind I remembered hearing it daily.

It was the language of the Elves.

"_Mae l'ovannen._" (You are well met.) I said, bowing my head and slightly lifting my skirts in a curtsy.

"_I eneth nin Legolas._" (My name is Legolas.) He said, placing a hand over his chest and bowing his own head. "_Man ceril?_" (What are you doing here?)

"_Ú-iston_..." (I don't know.) I muttered. "I am lost."

Legolas took a look at my attire and seemed even more confused. "You are Elvish... but where are you from? I do not recall seeing you in Rivendell."

"I..." I was stuck.

I didn't know where I should tell him I was from, all I knew is that I definitely wasn't telling him "Mordor." I looked down, shifting my eyes helplessly.

"I am... from..." I muttered.

"Well?" Legolas laughed at me, then, and it was somewhat soothing to my nerves. "You must be from Mirkwood."

"Mirkwood." I said, unsure. "No, I..."

I cursed myself instantly for denying it when I could've had a sure shot at avoiding this whole mess. And then an idea popped in my head and I looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Lothlórien!" I exclaimed.

Legolas raised an eyebrow, yet again looking me up and down curiously. "Okay... whatever you say, my lady. Where were you on your way to then? I'm afraid Lorien is in the complete other direction."

"I...got lost." I told him, coughing when my words got caught in my throat.

"Well, either way I supposed I should get you to my father." Legolas said. "You seem hurt."

He nodded down to the gaping hole in my side as well as the way my leg was slightly twisted. I winced as I remembered the pain and slumped forward, right against Legolas. He caught me, surprising me at his cool touch. I'd never felt the touch of anyone besides a slimy ork and it sent chills down my spine.

I looked up at him, my mossy eyes wanting to question him for why this felt so strange, but he looked just as confused, however he didn't let the awkward silence linger. He grabbed my arm, throwing it over his shoulder and leading me through the forest.

We soon came to a road heading east of where we were, a surprising fact for me who had just treked through the entire briar-infested forest with no such path to guide my way.

"This is where I was when I heard you crying." Legolas told me. "It'll be much safer and easier to take the Old Forest Road and follow the Celduin instead of taking the shorter path through the Mountains of Mirkwood. Especially since you're hurt."

I nodded, not wanting to speak since my throat was already sore from speaking a little while before. I wanted to ask questions and get answers, but somehow I felt this wasn't the right time. If I didn't get him to bring me to the others, I'd never find out who I was.

However being with him did cause a little excitement deep in my stomach. Hope was back and thriving in my veins for I knew that soon I would understand.

Neo-Black Speech:

***Kill them.**

****Spider scum.**


	4. Chapter 4

When we stopped to rest it was night time. Though I was uneasy about doing such a thing, Legolas seemed fine with it. I didn't voice my objections though as he built a small fire.

I sat down beside the warmth as the night grew cold. Around us the forest was growing eerie, small creatures most likely gazing upon us in interest. But I dared not let it affect me, I was at least going to pretend I wasn't afraid for once.

Rubbing my hands together for warmth I looked over at Legolas. He pulled a blanket out of his bag and brought it over to me, wrapping it around my shoulders with a kind smile.

"_Hantanyel._" (Thank you.) I said softly before looking back down at the fire.

"If I may ask, if you were going on a long journey, why did you not bring provisions?" Legolas asked just as he threw me a small slightly green object.

Upon farther examination I noticed it was bread wrapped in a leaf. I opened the leaf, knowing I was absolutely starving since I hadn't eaten in weeks. Entirely on accident I ignored his question and started eating instead. He laughed at my haste, then, understanding.

"I see you were hungry." Legolas told me.

I nodded, downing the last bite of bread and sighing in contentment before thirst took me again. As if reading my mind Legolas handed me a flask full of water, which I took with a thankful smile before drinking.

"You don't talk much do you?" Legolas asked me.

I shook my head. "I'm not good with many languages."

"You seem well enough." Legolas disagreed. "Especially in _Sindarin_."

"I have studied the Elven language for very long." I explained. "This common-tongue I am not so familiar with."

"Forgive me if it seems rude, but you have a rather strange accent.*" Legolas commented. "One unlike any I have ever heard before."

I zipped my lip, knowing that if he thought about it enough he would surely notice the language I was most fluent in, which was the language my father spoke to me as well as the orks. I was almost completely sure they were the only users of The Black Speech and if I tried speaking it now it would most certainly cause Legolas to stab me in the eye with an arrow.

"So are you coming from _Lórien _or were you trying to find your way there when I happened upon you?" Legolas asked, obviously trying to change the subject.

"I was lost." I told him, yet again. "I need to speak with the High Elves there..."

"You mean Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn?" Legolas questioned.

"Yes." I nodded, remembering their names from the countless Elvish lore books I had stashed away in my room.

"Perhaps I can be your guide, once I have properly visited my father." Legolas told me. "Though I have just returned from a rather long, tiring journey I don't think one with you would be so bad."

I looked away from his azure eyes instantly, not sure what to think about his sweet words or his caring gaze. I simply looked down at the fire, playing with the leaf that still lingered in my fingers.

"I would be...grateful." I said after searching for the word.

"Then it is set." Legolas said. "Once you are properly healed we will travel to _Lothlórien_."

I smiled softly, noticing the semi-excited way he spoke. "_Guren glassui_..." (Many thanks from my heart.)

"_Iston._" (I know.) Legolas said with a grin, pausing for a few moments before speaking again. "_Mas dorthach_?" (Where do you live?)

I gulped, keeping my eyes away as I turned. "_Lothlórien_."

"You just said you were going there." Legolas said. "How can you be going to _Lothlórien _while also living there?"

I stood up then, turning to him with sorrow-filled eyes. I had been found out, what could I do? I didn't know enough of his language to fully explain where I had come from and what I'd had to endure all those years. All hope was lost, yet again, even as I had just gotten it back in my grasp.

"You're not from Rivendell either." Legolas slowly stood, his gaze suspicious. "And you have such a strange accent, you cannot be from anywhere east of the Blue Mountains."

I shook my head, looking back down at the ground warily. "I cannot say."

"Yet somehow you have a name that's somewhat common among our people." Legolas sighed. "I simply cannot figure you out."

"I'm not sure how to explain." I told him, my eyes looking up to plead with him. "_Goheno nin, mellonim._" (I'm sorry, my friend.)

"Tell me where you are from." Legolas said, beginning to get anxious. "Speak!"

I crumbled beneath his gaze, his threatening eyes now certain that I was an enemy. I fell back against a tree, sinking down to the ground and burying my face in my hands. I could only cry now because now I was certain he would kill me if he knew.

The only thought I had was simply "_I might as well get it over with_."

"Mordor!" I cried. "I am from Mordor."

"Wretched wench, how did you escape?" He drew his sword and pointed it straight at my face, but I just wept. I could not form logical words that could get me out of this mess. No book I had read could help me win him over, all I had left was the truth.

"I ran..." I told him softly. "I can explain, do not kill me! ... _An ngell nîn...An ngell nîn..._" (Please, please.)

Though his expression did not soften, he made no move to cut me open. I looked up through my watery eyes at him, and instantly looked back down.

"Tell me who you are." Legolas said darkly.

"I am Ithilwen, daughter of Sauron." I whimpered, wanting the inquisition to end. "I do not know who my mother is... since birth I have been trapped by my father. Not until his death could I see the light of day. As Mordor fell, I saw my chance. I ran... I do not know what my purpose is. I do not know who I really am... I am frightened..."

Legolas eyed her with vague interest. "And your father? How was your relationship? Do you also wish to destroy Middle Earth with iron and flame?"

"_Û!_" (No!) I cried. "Never! I have only just begun to experience this...Middle Earth. I only want to be free..."

Legolas dropped his sword arm slowly, raising his stance. "Daughter of Sauron? How old are you?"

"I..." I looked up at him, surprised that he wasn't cutting off my head instantly. "I'm almost one thousand seven hundred and twelve..."

"That's...impossible." Legolas looked at me strangely, as if I'd just grown a second head. "Lady Galadriel- you... you're older than the Lady of the Light?"

I was taken aback. "No... I do not think so. I've never met her before in my life."

"Then how did you know of her?" Legolas continued to prod.

"The books I kept in my cellar." I told him. "I've studied them all my life... they're all I've ever known."

Legolas took a wary step back. He eyed me suspiciously even though I was sure he knew I meant no harm. He sighed, and I knew somehow that he was battling deep down inside himself as to whether or not he could believe me. But in all honestly, even I don't think there would be anyone so creative that they could make up such things.

"My friend, I only wish for you to understand..." I was tearing up at this point. "I have gotten to the point where I am scaring myself... Control is beginning to be a struggle... and I don't think I could explain without you fearing me, but please know that I could _never _bring you harm. You are like a new, fascinating world... The beauty of you and your people is beyond even the fairest mountain range of Middle Earth."

"You have never seen the mountain ranges of Middle Earth, my lady." Legolas said, but he chuckled and his smile was so charming that I smiled too. "I believe you. Elbereth, I do not know why. But I believe you with all my heart. I wish to help you, and if you would still wish it, I will accompany you to Caras Galadhon."

I couldn't help the brilliant expression that graced my features, and before I knew it I was leaping up to wrap my arms around Legolas. It was something I had not experienced before, this embrace or even this sort of touch. But it made my soul warm, and my stomach do strange things even as Legolas did the same to me. I couldn't tell you how long we stood there, wrapped in each others arms and simply listening to the other breathing. For once, there, I was comfortable.

And for once, I was warm.

***if you noticed, it is mentioned that Ilithwen has a "strange accent." If you need help imagining it, I think the closest "earth" accent I could give you would be more like a Russian person speaking English. Since The Black Speech is very rough in pronunciation, I figured Russian (also a very rough language) would be more suitable. **

**Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

When morning broke I opened my eyes to see the beauty of light. We were almost to the edge of the Old Forest Road and I could see a river just beyond. The light spilling from the sky gave me a new hope that I felt this time I could keep.

After all the years of only knowing darkness and stone, here I was staring straight down the tunnel and following the light.

"You know, if you smile too big for too long, your face could get misshapen." Legolas commented as we walked along the river that day.

My face fell instantly and I brought my hand up to stretch out my face muscles, just to make sure they weren't stuck. I was overjoyed to see they weren't, which put a smile right back on my face.

Legolas laughed, his smile reaching his eyes as he simply stared at me as we walked. After a while it became a tad bit uncomfortable and I tried to awkwardly avoid eye contact with him, but he was making it rather difficult. I sighed eventually, turning to give him my full attention.

"Is there something you would like to say?" I asked him then.

He chuckled again and shook his head. "Only that the more I look at you in this light, the more beautiful you become. Some might even say more fair than Lady Galadriel herself..."

"Well we wouldn't know then, would we?" I teased. "Considering besides those residing in Mordor, you're the only other I've come across."

"We will see soon enough." Legolas nodded to himself.

Suddenly his words made me slightly nervous. My wounded side and leg began to irritate me as I limped along, but that wasn't what bothered me. I was dirty and matted... I was in no shape for a proper first impression. I pushed my hair behind my ear before leaning slightly over the river and looking through the rushing water at my reflection. I still had blood and dirt on my face, that was for sure...

"Is there something wrong?" Legolas asked me.

I looked back him with weary eyes. "I look terrible."

"Did I not just say the opposite?" Legolas grimaced. "You look beautiful."

I blushed and smiled before shaking my head. "I... May I wash up before we continue? It'll only take a moment."

Legolas raised an eyebrow, sighing before shrugging and stepping back. He crossed his arms and leaned against a nearby tree as I stood there idly.

"Do you mind?" I questioned after a moment, beginning to unlace my dress.

Legolas' eyes grew wide and he turned just before I slid my dress off of my shoulders.

"Could you not warn me before you disrobe yourself in public?!" Legolas demanded, covering his eyes with his hands as he faced the forest.

I simply laughed. "This is not considered public... It's a river in a forest. Hardly a market place, my friend."

Legolas shook his head, being a gentleman and keeping his eyes away from my naked figure in the water.

I used my hands to wash away dirt, wincing as the water rushed over the wound in my side. My leg grew weak beneath me but I tried not to put my weight on it. I dipped my head under the water, opening my eyes to the wonder of the rocky brook beneath. I picked up a pebble, observing it carefully before putting it back down and coming back to the surface.

Water dripped as I made my way out looking a lot less dirty than when I went in. I shook my long, dark wavy hair out before putting my dress back on. When I coughed Legolas knew that was his signal to turn around. I brushed my fingers through my hair as he did so, trying my best to get out the tangles.

"Even with a hole in your dress and your hair soaking wet, you're as radiant as the Lady of the Stars herself..." Legolas said with a fair smile.

I simply looked up at him, giving him half a curtsy and a shy smile before taking a few steps to his side. "Thank you for your compliments..."

"Shall we?" Legolas motioned for her to take the lead, and she did, following the river along-side him.

The kingdom of Thranduil was beyond what words could express. As I walked onto the pathway leading through their small forest village, my eyes caught the curious uncertainty of the other Elves around me. While some bowed in reverence to the prince that walked alongside me, others lowered their heads with their eyes still staring straight at me, wondering why such a stranger as me would wander into their halls, with their Prince no less.

At the end of our journey we came upon a throne, one fashioned with some sort of Elvish magic to grow from the ground as a tree. I was fascinated with it, almost as fascinated as I was when I laid my eyes on the father of my guide.

Thranduil was fair, just like his son. He had pale skin, just as me and beautifully shaped jaw. His bushy eyebrows however seemed to make it hard for him to look happy. His hair was long and flowing, with a crown of leaves and golden twigs atop his head.

"Father." Legolas greeted him at long last.

Thranduil, in all his haste, put a grin on his face before he rose from his throne to embrace his son. I watched as if intruding as others gathered around, welcoming back their prince. I took a hesitant step back, wondering if I should leave them alone in their homecoming.

But Legolas would have none of it. He silenced everyone before turning back to where I waited.

"Father, this is Ilithwen." Legolas said, walking towards me and grasping my hand before leading me forward.

Nerves bubbled up in me as their judging eyes cast themselves upon me.

"Leave for an adventure and come back with a fair elleth?" Thranduil asked then. "This is something I did not forsee. I am pleased to meet you, child. Where are you from?"

I choked on my words of greeting, looking helplessly to Legolas who was already one step ahead of me.

"Father, I need to talk to you, in private." Legolas whispered uselessly, since all the elves around them heard anyways.

But they took the hint, thankfully, and walked peacefully back into the wistful woods, leaving the father, son and awkward newcomer to themselves.

"What is it, my son?" Thranduil asked. "An engagement announcement, I presume?"

"No, father." Legolas didn't seem as surprised at that comment as I was.

I nervously tried to reclaim my hand from his grasp but he didn't dare let go. In my head I knew he was aware that somewhere deep inside I wanted to flee this confrontation.

"Then tell me, Legolas." Thranduil told him. "We must not keep such a lady waiting."

I bowed my head to him, mostly to hide my blushing face and panicked eyes.

"I ran into Ilithwen in the forest." Legolas told him, noting his fathers surprise. "She was wounded and starving. She'd been on the run for weeks."

"The run? From what?" The king sounded anxious now. "Not orks? Or dwarves!"

"Father now is not the time to bring up such an age old fued!" Legolas stage whispered. "She needs our help."

"With what, Legolas?" Thranduil demanded. "You are not answering my questions."

"Then maybe she will." Legolas pulled me up to his side, placing his hands on my shoulders. "Tell him, Ilithwen."

I gulped, not quiet sure how to word this. It'd been a miracle that I'd been able to muster up enough vocabulary before, though I was beginning to get better at the language. I raised my chin and looked up at the king, who seemed to wait anxiously for my reply.

"I do not want you to be alarmed." I said at first, knowing this was not going to end well. "Please, hear my words before you pass judgement... I am Ilithwen, daughter of Sauron."

His gasp showed me he was not willing to wait for my explanation. Legolas reached for his father, cupping his hand over his elders mouth against his will.

"Father listen!" Legolas begged. "If you cannot do a single thing for your son for the rest of our days, please do this."

Thranduil quieted up, looking suspiciously at Legolas but remaining quiet.

So I continued.

"As far back as I can remember, my father kept me locked away under ground." I told him. "I have been kept under lock and key _all _my life, left to the comfort of what books I was allowed. I spoke with my father, once a year at most. He never told me of any treacheries, but he never spoke anything of good will either. He spoke of enslaving men and destroying all elves, and fulfilling his masters wish to turn this land into one of darkness... And like a child I paid them no mind. They were simply stories to me... I longed every day to escape. To see this world before my father took it in his cold hands and crushed it. Finally, when Mordor came crashing down to the very fires whence it came, I had my chance.

"I raced for the army that stood just beyond the filthy crowd of ork soldiers, but did not reach it in time. I clung to the rock wall and held on for dear life. In the fall of my fathers fortress I suffered this wound."

I lifted up my skirt, showing him my bloodied calf and how mangled it was. Thranduil just eyed it with a strange curiosity, one I did not favor.

"From there I ventured to find answers." I told him. "I wandered into that wretched forest, past the terrors of that dark place. I battled the giant spiders and nearly escaped with my life. And that was when Legolas found me. As I was bleeding and scared, he helped me and gave me food and water. And so I stand before you, a girl with many questions. I don't wish to leave Middle Earth in ruins as my father once did. I simply want to know who I am, and why my father never allowed me freedom until his dying day."

Thranduil said no words as he took a step back. He eyed his son, who's own blue orbs pleaded for his father to understand.

"And you believe her?" Thranduil asked in a mocking tone. "This folly? You believe her lies?"

"They are not _lies_, father." Legolas demanded. "She is older than Lady Galadriel herself. That has to mean something. There has to be some reason the nameless enemy kept her to himself for so long. She can help restore this world, father."

"We need no help restoring anything." Thranduil told his son sternly. "Myself and the Lady of Light are to cleanse this forest as soon as the dawn awakens five days from now. We do not need this filth."

I was taken aback, tears in my eyes as I lowered my head in shame. Perhaps he was right. Perhaps I was just like my father, I just didn't know it yet.

"She is _not _filth." Legolas growled.

"Guards!" Thranduil called over Legolas' objections. "Take her away!"

Elves in armor appeared out of the fog, restraining Legolas as he tried to fight for my honor. But I had none left. I was alone in this world, even my father was gone. Even his malice would feel warm now as steel plated arms tightly grasped my still arms, pulling me away without so much as a struggle on my part.

I looked up at Legolas, watching as his pale eyes grew dark. He looked at me with sorrow and apologies in his eyes, but I did not need any apologies. I would most likely rot in a cage, no matter if it was here or in Mordor. It was my fate, and it was time I accepted it.

**A/N: review please :)**


End file.
